Another Scar
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Jude has become Speid’s scar. [Spude]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Another Scar  
**Rating: **T**  
Summary: **Jude has become Speed's scar. Spude**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own IS or anything in connection. And I don't own the song Scar or lyrics to the song by Fefe Dobson, all credit goes to her.**  
Author: **Freeing Alys**  
Author's Note: **This is only intended to be about 5 chapters long. 5 reviews for every chapter or no update!

**Another Scar**  
** Chapter One**

_I trash talk you. You trash talk me._

"I hate you." Jude spat out and automatically regretted it. It wasn't true, it never was. If anything Speed was her best friend, and she loved him deeply for that. But he had a way of crawling under her skin and staying there. But they were in another petty fight, and she could never help what she said to him. The words just slip out and there never is a way to erase them.

"Well, you're not to great of a musician are you?" Speed shot back and Jude felt her heart sink, but she deserved it. She pushed him over the edge, she always did.

"Why did you say that?" she asked ignoring the fact that she knew the answer. Jude crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Speed. He looked distroyed and hurt and she knew she did it to him, but sometimes she couldn't help it.

Speed shifted the weight on his feet and stared deeply at Jude and she could feel herself going closer to the edge. Speed made her feel wonderful and horrible at the same time, and she couldn't understand it. She could feel his eyes searing into her and taking in her folded arms, and glared eyes. "Because I don't love you anymore." He stated lightly and that's when Jude felt her heart break in half, for the fourth time in the last year. She always did this to him, and part of her hated herself for it.

_I hit you way to low. Gone too far. I'm just another scar._

"Fine." She said and turned away from Speed hardly being able to believe what she heard. She didn't expect him to say that. She thought maybe her question would help end the fight, but it didn't. It broke the fight, he won. She walked out of the sorry excuse for a loft and into the warm May air. Taking in a breath Jude made her way to Gmajor's studio. She needed to be somewhere safe.

_And when you told me you don't love me anymore…You took me down._

Jude opened the main door and walked into the building. Quickly making her way to the studio space she was given she shut the door behind her. Leaning against the wooden door Jude closed her eyes tightly and tried not to think about the fight with Speed that she just had. Falling against the door Jude reached the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Laying her head on her knees Jude cried. She cried harder then she had ever before and she wished she could take back time.

_You punch me out. You took me down. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Another Scar  
**Rating: **T**  
Summary: **Jude has become Speed's scar. Spude**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own IS or anything in connection. And I don't own the song Scar or lyrics to the song by Fefe Dobson, all credit goes to her.**  
Author: **Freeing Alys**  
Author's Note: **This is only intended to be about 5 chapters long. 5 reviews for every chapter or no update!

**Another Scar   
Chapter Two**

_Empty bedroom. Chest is burning. I've messed up and now I'm paying._

Jude ran her hand under her eyes to conceal the tears and to stop the flow. Feeling her heart beat faster then it ever had before she pushed herself up off the floor and looked around the studio. It was all empty except for her and she liked and hated the feeling all at once. She knew the confused feelings were her paying for everything she'd done to Speid. She had pushed him and pushed him and now she was left alone with no one else to blame.

Sighing to herself Jude walked to the nearest chair and sat in it, her back to the door she racked her brain for anything that could help ease the pain she caused Speid and herself. "Jude?" She turned around and found Tommy staring at her with a confused look on his face. "We're not recording today." He reminded her and Jude nodded at him.

"I know. I got in a fight with Speid. I just needed to get away." She told her producer/friend and smiled a little smile at him.

"Oh, okay." He replied and walked into the room with her, shutting the door behind him.

"Why are you here?" Jude asked him as she watched him sit next to her.

"Sadie and I brokeup." He informed his friend and Jude nodded at him. She had been expecting it for awhile now.

"Why?" She asked putting her fist on the side of head and leaned against it.

"We didn't fit." He casually explained and Jude nodded her head again, it was the only thing she could think to do.

"I'm sorry." She offered, hoping that it would help things, but she was sure it didn't.

"It's fine." Tommy replied and then he turned to face Jude. "We just weren't meant to be." He added.

"I know." Jude whispered knowing exactly why they didn't work out. It was all because of her and she knew it.

Without thinking about anything Jude leaned closer to Tommy and quickly Tommy pressed his lips against hers.

_And when you told me, You don't love me anymore, your scream and shout turned me around_

Jude kissed him back and allowed herself to fall into Tommy and everything that he was currently offering her. Jude didn't care about anything else, just about the moment she was stuck in. Because when Speid told her he didn't love her anymore he turned her around to someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Another Scar  
**Rating: **T**  
Summary: **Jude has become Speed's scar. Spude**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own IS or anything in connection. And I don't own the song Scar or lyrics to the song by Fefe Dobson, all credit goes to her.**  
Author: **Freeing Alys**  
Author's Note: **This is only intended to be about 5 chapters long. Also, sorry if this whole story sucks and doesn't make since. I just need it to help me get out of the writing fog I'm currently in. So bear with me. Thanks.

**Another Scar   
Chapter Three**

Jude wrapped her hands around Tommy's neck and slowly fell into him. She didn't know if she and Speid were completely over, but his words stung her and Tommy was here to pick up the pieces. Kissing Tommy back Jude allowed herself to fall deeply for him again just like she'd been doing all of the other times before. She was happy being where she was with Tommy and Jude didn't know if she'd change any of it.

Orchid flowers help me fake I'm happy 

Keeping her eyes shut Jude feel hard into the moment and she didn't let go. Tommy's kiss was making Jude forget about everything before and fall into the now and love every minute of it. Tommy was saving Jude from hours of crying and missing having Kat around to call. He was molding a perfect world for Jude and making her moments after the fight bearable.

_Blowing Palm tress_

_Perfect sunsets_

_Tricked my mind to get my feet wet_

"Tommy!" Jude pulled herself back from Tommy and looked behind her to find Sadie staring at the couple with tears in her eyes.

"Sadie…" Tommy let out and Jude turned to face him, her eyes full of questions.

"I thought you broke up?" Jude asked Tommy and he lightly shrugged at her. "You didn't break up?" She asked Tommy and Jude could feel her heart sinking deeper in her chest. Turning back to her sister Jude found her openly crying now. "Sadie…he told me…" She started before Sadie interupted her.

"I know Jude. I know." Sadie let out firmly before turning around and leaving the room, with the door slamming behind her.

"Jude, I'm sorry." Tommy whispered in the small room and Jude jumped up off the chair she was sitting in.

"It's fine Tommy. Just…why?" Jude asked crossing her arms in front of her chest and she peered down on Tommy heavily.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the floor. "I don't know…we fit." He finally answered and Jude shook her head in anger and disbelief.

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard." She shot at him before turning on her heel to leave the room.

Shutting the door behind her Jude feel against it still on her legs and closed her eyes. Feeling her broken heart beat heavily in her chest Jude thought back to Speid and she regretted her words to him. But it really didn't erase the hurt that Tommy had just left with her. She fell for him again and he watched her break again.

Opening her eyes back up Jude walked out of Gmajor's door and back into the May air.

_And now I feel the way you do_

_I'm just like you_

_I'm just like you_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Another Scar  
**Rating: **T**  
Summary: **Jude has become Speed's scar. Spude**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own IS or anything in connection. And I don't own the song Scar or lyrics to the song by Fefe Dobson, all credit goes to her.**  
Author: **Freeing Alys**  
Author's Note: **This is only intended to be about 5 chapters long. Also, sorry if this whole story sucks and doesn't make since. I just need it to help me get out of the writing fog I'm currently in. So bear with me. Thanks.

**Another Scar **  
**Chapter Four**

Jude made her way back to her loft, more quickly then she had in the past. She had to get back to Speid, he was all that she really had lately and she couldn't throw him away. Weaving her way down the streets she finally made it back to the loft and she walked to the door. Breathing a deep sigh she pushed open the door and caught Speid strumming on his electric guitar, he was obviously venting some pain. "Speid." Jude greeted him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Jude." He yelled back over the sound of his music.

"I'm sorry!" Jude let out in reply and Speid stopped playing the strings.

"Really?" He asked and Jude nodded her head. She was tired of yelling , fighting, being on guard. She just wanted to lay back with Speid and be happy with him, she didn't want anything beyond that.

_Tired of lies. Pressure rising._

"Yeah, I am. I'm sick of the way our relationship was going. I'm tired of that. I'm ready to just be me and you. I don't want anything else." She told Speid and she watched him set his guitar back on the couch.

"Me too Jude. I'm sorry about what I said. It was a huge lie." He told her and Jude nodded her head.

"Me too. Speid, you're all I have I would never hate you." Jude told Speid and he nodded slightly at her.

"I know." He whispered at her and then he kissed Jude lightly on the lips. "I really love you." He let out after she pulled away.

"Yeah." She answered back. She did love Speid, but she wasn't ready to say the words, they could cause more damage then good.

_Now I will never be the same. No I will never be the same._

Jude couldn't go back to how their relationship wanted, it was all different. She was different. Jude looked back up at Speid and saw him flash her a small and quick look that said he was upset, dissapointed, but he didn't say anything. And that's when Jude really knew, she was Speid's scar. She couldn't go away from him, he wouldn't let her go away. Jude was Speid's scar, and she couldn't change it.

_I'm just another scar_………….._Now I will never be the same_.


End file.
